Travel
by Thirteen Hadley
Summary: Remy Hadley decide hacer un viaje a Tailandia, encontrandose sorpresivamente con Cameron, pero por extraños motivos sus vacaciones planeadas dan un giro inesperado.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: House MD no me pertenece desgraciadamente. Todo es obra de David Shore, si fuera mio, todo sería diferente. jaja.**

**Travel**

Una joven iba caminando distraidamente por el lugar con su equipaje a cuestas, su vista estaba clavada en un folleto que traía. Su tan planeado viaje a Tailandia por fin podía concretarse, quería escapar del hospital y sobre todo de Foreman. Necesitaba darse un tiempo para pensar las cosas y alejarse de todos sus problemas, no le vendrían mal unas buenas vacaciones.

Sin pensarlo dos veces entró en el aeropuerto con el pasaje en la mano, para luego registrar su equipaje y dejar Nueva Jersey por unos meses.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto una rubia caminaba perdida en sus pensamientos.<em> "¡Maldición! ¿Como pude dejar que me metiera en semejante situación? Es un maldito manipulador..." <em>

_-Flash back-_

_- Podría ser amiloidosis - Dijo Chase tratando de probar su punto acerca del paciente - Ella presenta cambios en la voz, fiebre y dolores de cabeza. _

_Cuando House estaba a punto de replicar la teoría de Chase, fue sobresaltado por una mujer que entraba rápidamente por la puerta, ella estaba vestida con un traje azul marino, y sus ojos miraban duramente a él hombre como si se estuviese metiendo en un lío. _

_- House, necesito que vayas a una conferencia medica éste fin de semana - Dijo Cuddy tomándolo por sorpresa. _

_- ¡Oh! Pero mamá... No me gustan esas conferencias, son aburridas. Jimmy puede hacerlo. - Dijo él burlonamente. _

_- Deja esas cosas House, Wilson esta muy ocupado éste fin de semana, tiene que quedarse a hacer unos papeles y cuidar de sus pacientes, tu en cambio no tienes ninguno que este muriendo. - Cuddy dijo tratando de ganar un punto. House carraspeo y Chase entendió lo que pretendía. _

_- De hecho Dra. Cuddy, tenemos un paciente. - Dijo Chase educadamente. Él y Cameron habían vuelto al equipo luego que Taub y Trece se marcharon. _

_- Si no vas, tendrás que darme alguna sugerencia, tengo que mandar a un representante del hospital a que asista. - Dijo Cuddy mirándolo severamente. _

_- ¡Y quién mejor representante que nuestra querida, inteligente y rubia doctora! - Completo House mirando sujestivamente a Cameron, la cual se ahogo con su café y comenzó a toser impresionada. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada y luego desvió su vista hacia Cuddy quién la veía suplicante. _

_- ¿Por qué yo? House puede ir. - House rodó los ojos en respuesta. Se acercó a ella y le susurró algo al oído que los demás no pudieron escuchar. "No querrás que se entere de las cosas que pasaron en el armario de suministros" Esas palabras fueron susurradas con malicia. Él la tenía atrapada y no había nada que pudiera hacer para safarse. Miró a Cuddy nuevamente y suspiró con cansancio._

_- ¿Cuando es el vuelo?_

_- End Flash Back -_

Se escuchó en el altavoz que se anunciaba su vuelo y se dirigió a la puerta junto a los demás pasajeros, pero se percato de una cabellera marrón conocida y un par de ojos felinos de color verdes grisáceos que ella conocía. Lentamente se acerco a la muchacha sin poderlo creer.

- ¿Trece? ¡No puedo creerlo! - Dijo Cameron sonriendo a la doctora que tenía enfrente.

- Cameron. ¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó la joven sorprendida.

- House. - Comentó resignada - Él me obligo a venir a una conferencia medica. - Dijo suspirando cansada al recordar su horrible tortura.

- Eso suena a House. - Dijo Trece sonriendo de lado.

- ¿Y tu? ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? Si es que no me estoy entrometiendo demasiado. - Dijo la rubia dubitativa. Sabia que a la morena le importaba mucho su privacidad.

- Solo tomando unas vacaciones muy necesarias - Dijo al mismo tiempo que le entregaba su boleto a la empleada. - Bueno Cameron, supongo que nos veremos abajo. Adiós. - Dijo sonriendo y entrando por el pasillo.

- Adiós Trece. - Dijo ella igualmente al tiempo que pasaba por el pasillo que la llevaría directo al avión.

El avión despego finalmente y la rubia se sumergió en sus pensamientos, había visto a Trece unos asientos más atrás del de ella y sonriendole sutilmente habia tomado asiento. No entendía porque la muchacha había dejado el equipo, si bien ella y Foreman pelearon ahora él no estaba más a cargo del departamento y podía volver libremente, pero luego pensó que debía ser difícil volver a trabajar con él, así que lo dejo pasar y se concentro por fin en la lectura de su libro.

Trece por su parte se había quedado dormida unas cuantas horas y decidió ponerse de pié para ir al baño. Pasó delante de Cameron y observo como la rubia se habia quedado completamente dormida con el libro en su regazo y los anteojos puestos. Ella sonrió a la vista de aquella mujer pensando que se veía completamente adorable y siguió su camino hacia el baño. Cuando salió se dio cuenta que habían varios hombres de pie, los cuales se encontraban armados apuntando a los pasajeros. Se congeló al darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba, de seguro eran terroristas que estaban en una especie de misión suicida. Sigilosamente se acercó al que tenía más cerca y desde atrás logró atinarle una patada en la entrepierna logrando que cayera al suelo dejando su revolver al mismo tiempo que ella lo tomaba. Pero de repente su mente hizo un clic ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Se estaba arriesgando contra unos terroristas, un arma no era suficiente de seguro la matarían allí. Ella igualmente apuntó al que se encontraba en el suelo inmovilizándolo.

- Suelten sus armas o lo mato - Dijo ella con una puntada de pánico en su interior.

- ¡No me hagas reír! Tu sola no podrás contra todos nosotros - dijo uno de ellos riendo a carcajadas.

Ella observo el panorama nuevamente y pudo darse cuenta que varios de esos hombres tenían a rehenes, y que uno de ellos tenía a cierta rubia que era apuntada con un arma en su cabeza, pudo divisar las lagrimas que caían del rostro de la rubia y el miedo reflejado en sus ojos. Ella le saco el seguro al arma y apuntó al cuerpo del hombre a sus pies.

- ¡Trece cuidado! - Había gritado Cameron con pánico.

Ella se dio la vuelta, pero no pudo evitar que un hombre que salía de la cabina del piloto la golpeara fuertemente con la culata del revolver en la sien, provocando que la doctora cayera aturdida al suelo. El hombre tomó el arma que tenía la joven y se la devolvió a su antiguo compañero, quién aprovechando el aturdimiento de la joven la tomó y la acorralo contra uno de los pasillos violentamente.

- Que ninguno traté de resistirse. Cambiaremos el destino del vuelo, Tailandia no será el lugar que visiten por última vez - informo el que parecía ser el jefe, mientras entraba en la cabina del piloto.

Cameron por su parte se encontraba paralizada por el miedo, el hombre la tenía agarrada con mucha fuerza y se encontraba paralizada por el miedo al tener un arma en su cabeza. Ella miró a la gente y todos estaban horriblemente asustados, habían familias con niños quienes lloraban tristemente asustados y ella no pudo hacer más que derramar una lágrima de impotencia. Nadie merecía pasar por algo como ésto.

- ¡Suéltame hijo de puta!

La rubia fue sobresaltada nuevamente por el grito de una mujer y vio con horror como en el pasillo Trece era despojada de su ropa violentamente por su captor, la muchacha luchaba violentamente tratando de safarse de las garras del hombre, pero parecía ser imposible. Cameron comenzó a desesperarse por lo que podría pasarle, se sentía impotente viendo a su colega siendo humillada de esa manera.

- Ayudenla por favor... - Rogó Cameron entre sollozos, pero todos parecían demasiado asustados para hacer algo.

- Vas a pagar lo que me hiciste ahora, maldita perra - Escuchó que decía el hombre mientras escuchaba los gemidos lastimeros de Trece. Ella se negaba a mirar tal espectáculo, no podía soportar el ver a su amiga ser humillada de esa forma.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Será divertido verlo! - Dijo el que la tenía capturada obligandola a alzar la vista.

Trece se encontraba arrinconada por ese hombre, ya había sido despojada de su ropa mientras que él la besaba de forma salvaje y se disponía a bajar su pantalón. Los ojos de Trece se encontraban vidriosos al darse cuenta de la humillación que estaba recibiendo, cuando de la nada se sintió una turbulencia haciendo que todos los que se encontraban parados perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran al suelo. Trece aprovecho la oportunidad subiéndose su ropa y aprovecho a escapar de las garras del hombre, quién al darse cuenta la tomó en sus brazos. Pero de la nada se escucho una pequeña explosión mientras el avión caía sin control aparente. Trece alcanzo a divisar a Cameron y trató de acercarse a ella, pero debido al movimiento del avión ella se estrello contra el metal fuertemente causando que perdiera el conocimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, he aquí otra de mis historias! Como siempre dramaticas, pero perdon no puedo evitarlo! jaja<strong>

** Espero que como siempre me dejen sus criticas constructivas, o tomatazos! Que tengan una muy buena semana! **

**Thirteenhadley  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Tsune-sama: Muchas gracias por tu review y por los demás en otras historias! Me alegra muchísimo que te guste éste primer capitulo! Voy a tratar de hacer lo mejor por actualizar rápido, es que ahora con la facultad se complica un poco, pero la voy a continuar! Cuidate! **

**Sara: Gracias! Me alegra que te este gustando la historia! como dije arriba voy a intentar actualizar lo más pronto posible! Espero que sigas leyendo. **

**Alejane: Bien, que puedo decir? Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerlo! Espero no afectar a tus horarios de trabajo, jaja. Y si, como verás me gusta el drama y no puedo evitar escribirlo. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo! También aprovecho para agradecerte por los reviews de mis otras historias! Nunca pude agradecerte, ya que no tenés una cuenta, jaja. Por eso te agradezco infinitamente por éste medio. Cuidate mucho vos también.**

**Petit Sidle: Gracias por todos tus reviews y por seguir mis historias! No podría estar más agradecida con vos! ¡Espero que tengas una muy buena semana vos también! ¡Cuidate mucho! **

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos lentamente y con pesadez. Intento incorporarse, pero al moverse descubrió un dolor sofocante en el costado de su abdomen y un dolor punzante en la cabeza que no le permitía pensar con claridez. Su vista de a poco fue aclarándose y se dio cuenta de la situación, el avión había caído y todo era un caos. La gente que habia estado con ella, estaba inconsciente o tal vez muerta. Habían cuerpos que estaban desfigurados por las quemaduras y otros que estaban horriblemente desprendidos de sus miembros, sin mencionar que todo el ambiente estaba caluroso debido al fuego que, a medida que pasaba el tiempo se extendía.<p>

Con dificultad logró ponerse en pié, todo el lugar se estaba llenando de humo y sabía que tenía que irse antes que su asma se complicara. Ella gritó rogando que hubiera algún sobreviviente en el accidente. A los que veía que no tenían tantas heridas les tomó el pulso, pero nada encontró. De pronto el recuerdo de cierta persona le cayó en la cabeza como un balde de agua fría. Cameron había estado en el avión con ella, sintió una punzada de tristeza en el pecho. Pensando racionalmente no era posible que la rubia hubiera sobrevivido, al parecer ella era la única, puesto que nadie contestaba sus llamados. Pero Trece en ese momento estaba lejos de ser racional, y sin importarle el peligro se propuso buscar a Cameron. No podía estar demasiado lejos, puesto que habían estado juntas antes del accidente.

Tratando de encontrar a Cameron se encontró con el hombre que la había humillado en el avión, ella ni se inmuto al verlo, solo tenía que encontrar a la rubia y salir de allí, las paredes estaban cayendo y las llamas seguían aumentando. Cuando estaba por darse por vencida, escucho un grito de dolor que la sobresalto, se dirigió como pudo en la dirección de donde provenía el grito y se sintió totalmente aliviada por lo que sus ojos pudieron ver. Tirada en el suelo, se encontraba la rubia quién tenía una pierna sangrando, y se tomaba su estomago con fuerza.

- Cameron, ¡Gracias a dios estas con vida! Tenemos que salir rápido de aquí, las llamas se están extendiendo y no podremos salir.- Dijo Trece tratando de levantar a la rubia.

- No, tienes que dejarme aquí. No puedo caminar bien y solo seré un estorbo. - Dijo Cameron gimiendo de dolor por su pierna rota.

- No intentes jugar a la mártir ahora, voy a sacarte de aquí así sea lo último que haga - Volvió a hablar la morena pasando un brazo de la rubia por su hombro y con la otra mano tomándola de la cintura.

Cameron no pudo protestar debido a que ya estaba de pié caminando con la morena, su pierna le dolía a horrores y le costaba muchísimo caminar, pero ella estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no dificultar el paso de la morena.

El techo de lo que era el avión comenzó a derrumbarse estrepitosamente y Cameron y Trece se echaron a correr como podían, divisaron una salida, pero estaba bloqueada por el fuego y ya no quedaba tiempo. Trece se salio de su agarre y se encamino hacia los cuerpos que yacían a sus costados sacandoles sus prendas.

- Trece ¿Qué estas haciendo? - Pregunto Cameron al ver lo que estaba haciendo su colega

- Los necesitamos para escapar sin que el fuego nos queme demasiado. Vamos pontela en la cabeza - Dijo entregándole una de las prendas.

La rubia termino de cubrirse la cabeza con lo que parecía ser la parte de un traje, y fue tomada del brazo por Trece, quién estaba igual de tapada que ella. La morena le dio una mirada significativa y entendió perfectamente lo que quería hacer. Con rapidez atravesaron rápidamente el fuego y se tiraron al suelo para tratar de apagar las llamas que se habían adherido a sus prendas. Ambas se sacaron las prendas de la cabeza y las arrojaron con rapidez, al mismo tiempo que con la arena apagaban las llamas.

Trece, quién habia terminado de apagarlas se puso de pié y ayudo a Cameron.

- Gracias. - Exclamó la rubia suspirando.

La morena solo la miró a los ojos y la levanto de la misma forma que lo habia hecho anteriormente.

- Tenemos que alejarnos del avión, es peligroso - Dijo la morena llevándose a la muchacha lo más rápido que sus cuerpos desgastados les permitían. Al parecer habían caído en lo que parecía ser una isla puesto que pudieron divisar el mar rápidamente. Caminaron hasta llegar cerca de la orilla y se quedaron estáticas debido a lo que encontraron. En el mar se divisaba una parte del avión, que al parecer había caído al mar y estaba rodeado por miles de cuerpos y cosas que flotaban cerca de él. Ambas se quedaron paradas, horrorizadas por la vista de lo que había sido ese accidente, hasta que Trece, quién todavía tenía a Cameron agarrada, la sentó en el suelo apoyando la espalda de la rubia en una piedra grande que se encontraba cerca.

La rubia por primera vez observo a su acompañante quién mantenía un aspecto ensombrecido y frío, notando por primera vez las heridas que Trece había sufrido. Tenía un feo golpe en la frente del cual sangraba, pero lo que más le impactó fue un corte bastante profundo en su costado, su ropa estaba manchada en su propia sangre y a pesar de todo la morena seguía en pié.

- Trece. ¿Estas bien? Quiero decir es obvio que no lo estamos, pero... - Había hablado Cameron divagando.

- No te preocupes Cameron, voy a estar bien. Esperame aquí. - Dijo Trece caminando débilmente hacia la orilla.

Cameron, observo como se acercaba hacia los cuerpos que habían sido arrastrados por la marea y tomaba unas maletas. Al parecer el equipaje de los pasajeros les podía ser de ayuda para sobrevivir y entendiendo la idea de la morena se puso de pie con dificultad. No podía dejar hacer todo el trabajo a su compañera quien también se encontraba herida.

Luego de arrastras varias maletas, la pierna de Cameron habia empezado a molestarle más. Ella decidió tomarse un descanso y observo a la morena, que estaba teniendo más dificultades para caminar, ella decidió acercarse para ayudarla, pero no llegó a tiempo puesto que Trece tropezó con sus propios pies y cayo al suelo.

Cameron se acerco lo más rápido que pudo hacia la morena y la dio vuelta para que estuviera acostada sobre su espalda. La rubia pudo notar la respiración entrecortada de la morena y como pudo la sentó tal y como Trece lo habia hecho con ella. El rostro de la muchacha se encontraba terriblemente pálido, su frente había dejado de sangrar y se estaban formando costras, mientras que su herida en el costado todavía seguía sangrando.

- Ya has hecho suficiente por hoy Trece. Voy a buscar en las maletas para ver si hay algo que nos pueda ser de ayuda con esas heridas. ¿Sientes nauseas o mareos? - Decía Cameron revisando todas las maletas.

Trece asintió con la cabeza, mientras observaba el esfuerzo que estaba realizando su compañera y por más que tratará de ayudarla, sabia que su cuerpo cansado e incluso la misma Cameron no se lo iban a permitir. Una de sus manos paso por su costado y presiono su herida con fuerza para evitar que la sangre siguiera fluyendo, tragándose un gemido de dolor.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que se escucho un débil "ajá", lo que hizo que la rubia se ganara la atención de su compañera.

- Encontré un botiquín, aquí encontraremos lo necesario para cerrarte esa herida. - Dijo abriendo el botiquín y revisando lo que contenía dentro. Trece la observo con detenimiento y pudo observar como su rostro se arrugaba en una mueca que parecía ser de molestia.

- ¿Qué clase de botiquín no contiene agua oxigenada o alcohol? - Dijo totalmente molesta. - No puedo cerrarte las heridas así, puedes contraer una infección. - Dijo Cameron mirando a su compañera con preocupación.

- Yo tengo algo que podría ser de ayuda. - Dijo Trece sacando una pequeña botella de licor de su chaqueta de cuero. - Me sorprende que no se haya roto luego de ese accidente. - Volvió a decir la morena encojiendose de hombros.

- ¡Es perfecto Trece! Súbete la camisa - ordeno la rubia al tiempo que enhebraba la aguja con el hilo. - Esto va a picar un poco - dijo nuevamente aplicando el liquido en la herida de la mujer.

Trece tuvo que apretar los dientes cuando sintió el liquido en su herida abierta, y apretó su puño con fuerza cuando sintió la aguja penetrar su piel lastimada. Cameron al darse cuenta de la rigidez de su compañera comenzó a hablar.

- ¿Crees que haya alguna manera de salir de aquí? - Pregunto la rubia mirándola a los ojos.

- Tal vez si llegamos a encontrar la cabina del piloto podemos usar el radio para comunicarnos. - Dijo la morena entrecortada debido a los pinchazos.

- Eso es verdad. ¿Estás bien? Siento no haberte podido ayudar cuando ese tipo te tenia en el avión - Dijo Cameron de pronto sobresaltando a la morena debido al tema.

- Estoy bien. No podías hacer nada para ayudarme, no te preocupes. - Dijo Trece sin dejar transmitir ningún miedo. Pero en realidad ella se sentía muy mal recordando ese episodio, se sentía profundamente avergonzada por la situación, impotente, frágil. Ella no pudo hacer nada para safarse del agarre de ese tipo, se sintió tan humillada en ese momento que lo único que quería era olvidarlo todo.

- Muy bien, ya está listo. - Dijo Cameron sacando a la morena de sus pensamientos.

- Gracias Cameron - Dijo Trece sacándose la camisa mientras sacaba otra de la maleta para ponérsela.

- Ahora dejame limpiar tu cabeza - Dijo Cameron suavemente.

- No, primero vamos a atender tu pierna y luego mi cabeza. - Dijo Trece enhebrando la aguja y tomando unas vendas. Mientras Cameron vertía el liquido en su pierna.

- Hey, guarda un poco para mi. - Dijo la morena a la rubia, quien la miro con enojo. - Quiero decir, para mi cabeza. - volvió a decir Trece, ganándose un suspiro de alivio por parte de la rubia.

Una vez terminado con sus heridas, Cameron se puso de pié y observo lo que parecía ser una selva.

- Voy a buscar ramas secas para hacer una fogata antes que anochezca, debemos mantenernos calientes. - Informó Cameron a la morena. La joven intentó ponerse de pié pero Cameron en seguida la detuvo tomándola de los hombros.

- No es bueno que te esfuerces por ahora. A juzgar por la herida en tu cabeza, los mareos y las nauseas, sufriste una conmoción cerebral. Solo quedate aquí, yo vuelvo en unos minutos. - Dijo sonriendo amablemente. Trece por su parte bufo cansada por el cuidado intensivo de Cameron, pero en el fondo se sentía absolutamente agradecida con esa mujer tan dulce. Así que lo único que pudo hacer fue obedecer a la rubia.

Luego de media hora Cameron ya habia hecho dos viajes para traer las ramas y ya habían encendido la fogata. La mujer se sentó cansada al lado de la morena a la luz de la fogata. Ya estaba anocheciendo y no sabían cuanto tiempo estarían atrapadas en ese lugar. La rubia apoyo el mentón en sus rodillas, mientras una solitaria lagrima escapaba por su mejilla. Le asustaba encontrarse en un lugar como ese, no sabían si iban a poder sobrevivir, si podía volver a ver a sus amigos o su familia. En ese momento odiaba a House, si él no la hubiera obligado a asistir nada de esto hubiera pasado. Aunque después de pensarlo mejor, habría pasado igual ya sea con ella, Chase o Foreman viajando. No pudo resistir por mucho tiempo más la desesperación y estallo en sollozos tapándose la cara con sus manos. Sintió una mano en su hombro y se encontró con los ojos de Trece quién la miraba con preocupación.

- Trece... Yo.. - Decía entre sollozos la rubia sintiéndose culpable por preocupar a su colega más de lo que ya se encontraba.

- Sh... lo sé, lo sé. Solo trata de descansar. - Dijo Trece acariciándole suavemente la espalda tratando de reconfortarla.

Poco tiempo después las muchachas se quedaron dormidas abrazadas.

Cameron despertó después de unas horas debido a un horrible ruido que habia escuchado. Miró hacia todos lados, pero no había nada que hubiera provocado ese ruido. Luego de unos segundos se volvió a escuchar ese horrible ruido metálico. Su mirada se desvió a su compañera que todavía se encontraba dormida y decidió despertarla, miro su reloj y ya habían pasado 4 horas desde que se durmieron, tomando el modo medico ella zarandeo a la morena suavemente para despertarla.

- Hey... Trece. ¡Despierta! - Dijo Cameron suavemente. Trece gimió un poco y lentamente abrió los ojos. - Muy bien Trece. ¿Como es tu nombre?

- Remy Hadley... - Dijo arrastrando las palabras. - ¿Por qué... - Pero su pregunta fue cortada por la rubia.

- ¿Qué edad tienes?

- 27. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? - Dijo Trece un poco más despierta

- Sufriste una conmoción, debo asegurarme de que todo este bien. - Dijo Cameron. - ¿Donde estamos?

- En Tailandia... - Respondió la morena dormida. Alison frunció el ceño ante la respuesta de su compañera.

- ¿Estas segura? - pregunto nuevamente Alison.

- Si... Yo me tomé el avión y... oh, cierto - Dijo dándose cuenta de lo que habia dicho. - Estamos perdidos.

- Estas en lo correcto. - Dijo Cameron suspirando de alivio pero al mismo tiempo preocupada por el estado de su compañera.

De pronto fueron sobresaltadas por ese ruido metálico nuevamente seguido de una horrible explosión. Ambas se dieron la vuelta y pudieron ver como una parte de la selva se incendiaba, de seguro alguna parte del avión habia explotado, pero como estaban lejos no habia nada que pudiera pasarles.

- Esta bien Trece, vuelve a dormir. Necesitas descansar. - Dijo Cameron sentándose de nuevo a su lado.

- Tu también lo necesitas Cameron. Yo estoy bien. - Dijo Trece sonriendo y tratando de convencer a su amiga. Pero al poco tiempo se quedo profundamente dormida. Mientras Cameron vigilaba su sueño tranquilamente acariciándole el cabello.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en otra parte de la isla, una persona despertaba por el ruido de una explosión, al tiempo que se le escapaba un gemido de dolor. Miró hacia donde provenía el ruido y vio una parte del avión incendiarse. Sonrió de lado. Su plan habia funcionado, todos estaban muertos. Se puso en pié y camino hacia donde podía divisar el mar. Se detuvo de pronto al observar una fogata cerca de la orilla. Al parecer habían sobrevivientes, pero decidió no darle demasiada importancia. Cuando se recuperará se ocuparía de ellos y luego escaparía de ese lugar. Y sin decir nada más se adentro a las profundidades de la selva.<p> 


End file.
